


Be My Best Friend

by TalysAlankil



Series: Soriku week 2019 [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Homophobia, M/M, Porn With Plot, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalysAlankil/pseuds/TalysAlankil
Summary: In need of a pretend best friend, Riku turns to a dating app for help.
Relationships: Elrena/Strelitzia (Kingdom Hearts), Lea/Isa (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Soriku week 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564393
Comments: 11
Kudos: 87





	Be My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> For Soriku week 2019 day 6, with the prompt "Of course I like him! He's my best friend!"

Riku was a nervous mess when the doorbell rang. He tried to straighten his tie one last time—though he was pretty sure the fidgeting only made it even more crooked—and went to open the door. And— "Wow."

The word escaped him and caused the young man standing at his door to make a satisfied smile. None of the pictures Riku had seen could do him justice: while he was as handsome as they showed, they didn't show the bright intensity of his eyes, and energy radiating from his body, the assurance with which he carried himself. The suit he wore clung to his body in ways Riku could only describe as sinful, and the deep, electric blue only strengthened the color of his eyes.

"You must be Riku", the man said.

Riku gulped, realizing he'd been staring openly. "Yeah. And you're Sora, right?"

"That's what they call me," Sora said with a wink. "Sorry I'm a little late. I ran into traffic."

"Don't worry. I'm in no rush." The ten-year high school was not an event Riku had looked forward to. He wouldn't have gone at all, but then his father had decided to reach out to the mother of one of Riku's old classmates for a new contract, and apparently Riku was supposed to at least make an appearance and convince Isa to tell his mom to take the deal.

Only problem was: they had fallen out since school. Mostly because Riku had more or less invented a friend across the country so he had an excuse to ghost Isa and his veritable organization of so-called "friends" by pretending to be out of town all the time. Which Isa was still bitter about, and had let his mother know.

It left only one option for appeasement: for Isa to meet Riku's friend. A friend who didn't exist.

Which brought him back to Sora. "Come on in!" Riku said, stepping aside to let him in. "I can't thank you enough for doing this. I know it's not really the usual—"

"Eh," Sora said with a half-shrug. "You'd be surprised."

Riku's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

"Yeah. Everyone wants a piece of arm candy for their high school reunion to impress. It's not that big a deal."

"Oh. Oh, wait, um—" Riku shook his head, feeling himself starting to blush. "That's not what this is about. I just need you to say you're my friend, not—" He cleared his throat, hoping his meaning would be obvious.

Sora looked at him quizzically at that. "O-kay, then. Didn't realize that in your message." His look turned into a frown. "But you _are_ gay, right?"

"Huh?"

"Like, you're not just a straight guy trolling gay dating apps to—I don't even know what."

"Oh. Um—yeah. I am. Gay, that is." It felt odd to say out loud—he had come out to a grand total of three people in his entire life, and with the nonexistent state of his dating life, he didn't get to _be_ out that much. Even using the app had been Kairi's idea. In hindsight, Riku wondered if she'd had ulterior motives when telling him to try a _dating_ app.

"Okay. Good." Sora's smile returned. "Although I should have guessed it when I arrived, right?"

Riku felt the heat returning to his cheeks. "Well, I—I mean you're—"

Sora laughed at his befuddlement. "It's okay. I'm flattered."

"I—" Riku gulped again, and he was pretty sure Sora's eyes watched the movement of his throat with keen interest. "I'm gonna call the Uber. Want something to drink while we wait?"

* * *

Having to give Sora more details about the situation distracted Riku enough to help him regain his composure by the time their Uber was there. Once they were in the car, though, it was hard to ignore the way Sora radiated heat across the backseat of the car. He was like a miniature ball of sunshine wrapped in the handsomest package Riku had ever seen.

And, now that Riku thought about it, he'd accepted to go on a date with him. Even if Riku hadn't _meant_ to ask him out. That thought was dizzying; why would this guy agree to go out with someone like him?

The drive was short, and their driver way too chatty, which prevented Riku from trying to find out more about Sora's motives. And then, once they stepped out of the car, they were _there_ , at St Merryweather High. Riku offered his arm to Sora without thinking, and it was only when Sora raised a confused eyebrow that Riku realized this wasn't going to work with their cover story as friends.

Which, they weren't even that, were they?

As if that thought wasn't enough to make Riku's heart sink, that was the moment Elrenacame up to them, clad in a teal-colored suit, with a cute redhead in an ethereal white dress on her arm.

"Well, well, if it isn't Riku," Elrena said with a sly grin. "And you must be the mystery friend we've heard so much about!"

Sora held out his hand with a smile. "I'm Sora. Nice to meet you."

"Elrena," she said, shaking his hand. "And this is Strelitzia. Remember her, Riku?"

Riku bit his lip awkwardly. She was Lauriam's younger sister, and it just may be that one disastrous date between the two of them had been Riku's gay awakening. He hadn't expected her to be here tonight, seeing as she was from a different class, but she looked at him with a kind smile, however. "Good to see you again, Riku," she said. The way she eyed Sora, then Riku again, wasn't lost on him.

"Yeah, likewise," he managed to say, wondering if she'd ever told anyone about his epiphany back in the day. "So, you and Elrena, huh?"

Strelitzia shrugged. "Yup. It was a long time in the making."

"I'm happy for you." He wondered if he'd been to her what she'd been to him, but he couldn't find a way to ask that without outing himself. Elrena looked at him skeptically. "Really, I am!"

"Should I return that?" Elrena asked, casting another snide look at Sora.

"I—" Riku's brain froze.

Luckily, Strelitzia swooped in to his rescue. "We should go inside. Lauriam will be waiting for us."

Elrena smirked. "Sure. But I _am_ looking forward to hearing more about you, Mystery Friend Sora. Don't avoid us."

As the two of them walked towards the school building, Riku let out a sigh of relief. Sora looked at him with visible concern. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Strelitzia and I—" He made a vague gesture, unwilling to go into the details. "I didn't think she'd be here."

"You sure you want to go through with this, though? You looked pretty uncomfortable."

"I have to." He was reminding himself as much as he was answering Sora's question. Steeling himself, Riku took Sora's hand and took the lead.

* * *

Isa didn't show up for another twenty minutes, which gave Riku ample time to relax being around all his old high school class. The faces looked familiar, yet he still felt like he was surrounded mostly by strangers. It had been so long since he'd thought about any of these people.

And then of course, there was the actual stranger, who remained by his side the entire time, and acted with so much ease that _he_ felt familiar instead. Sora charmed more than a few people within the short time they spent there, and if Riku was honest with himself, he was definitely among them.

But finally, Isa arrived—and not alone. He was with Ansem and Braig, the trio of them still as inseparable as ever, by the looks of it. And as soon as they spotted Riku in the crowd, they descended upon him like a pack of predators.

"If it isn't Riku!" Braig said, his tone openly mocking. He wore an eye patch over his right eye which hadn't been there ten years ago. "And you must be the famous friend."

"I'm Sora." He greeted Braig with the same candor he'd shown everyone else, though Braig didn't return his smile. "Nice to meet you," Sora continued anyway.

"Yes, we're also very glad to finally meet you," Ansem said, though his eyes remained on Riku. "We were always so saddened by how far Riku had to travel just to see you. Especially seeing as you never came here yourself."

"Hey—" Riku started, but Sora cut him off.

"I couldn't afford to travel," he said, defiantly holding Ansem's gaze now that he had his attention. "That Riku could come visit—it meant the world to me." He smiled at Riku briefly. "But that's the kind of person he is, after all."

"Perhaps with you," Ansem said, making Riku tense up. Some of the things he'd done while hanging out with them—well, there was a reason he'd made up a fake friend to stop being their friend. But he'd rather not have it mentioned in front of Sora.

To his surprise, it was Isa who cut in. "It's good to see you again, Riku," he simply said. "And to meet you too, Sora." His gaze flicked between the two of them. "I'm sure you deserved all the attention Riku gave you. You guys look really close."

" _Really_ close," Ansem repeated.

"Yeah, it's almost uncomfortable," Braig added.

" _Guys_ ," Isa hissed, but they ignored him.

"Remember when we played gay chicken, Riku?" The smirk on Ansem's lips was unmistakably cruel—a hint that he knew, even after all this time, about the crush Riku had had on him back then. "Ever played that with your new friend?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Braig said. "Who would ever want to play that with _him_?"

The glare Sora directed at the two of them was downright murderous. "Really? And why not?"

"Cleary you don't know what he's like."

"Indeed," Ansem added. "Riku has a knack for getting carried away. Don't you, Riku? And after that—who knows what he'll try to do to you."

Riku clenched his fists, swallowing his response while he avoided looking at Isa. He could endure tonight. It would be fine.

Sora didn't seem to share his patience. "I don't believe you," he spat.

"Why don't we test that?" Ansem suggested. Seeing the way Sora flinched, he smirked. "Or maybe you won't even try?"

"Come on, Ansem," Braig said, mocking. "He probably doesn't even like Riku. He probably had no one else. Isn't that right, shorty?"

"Of course I like him! He's my best friend!"

Riku didn't have the time to process Sora's outburst, because just then, Sora turned around, grabbed him by the back of his hand, and pulled him towards his own face.

It was like the world was slowing down and narrowing down to just Sora's handsome face, his bright eyes, his skin flush with anger—at least Riku thought it was anger—his soft lips. Riku felt his heart rate shoot up, his breath catch in his throat, all in the second it took for Sora to close the distance between them.

However, he stopped before they connected, his lips just a breath away from Riku's face. "Is this okay?" he said in a whisper. All Riku could manage was the slightest hint of a nod.

It seemed to be enough for Sora, who leaned in just a little and brought their lips together. The contact alone was enough to light Riku's skin on fire, to short-circuit his every nerve, overwhelming enough to make him close his eyes so he could tune out the world. But then he felt Sora's tongue pressing against his lips, urging his mouth open, and Riku just _melted_. When their tongues met, he felt dizzy enough that his knees might give out, were it not for Sora's hand nestled on the small of his back, holding him up. Realizing that, Riku allowed himself to blindly reach for Sora with his own hands, tangling one in his hair and cupping his cheek with the other. His skin was deliciously warm to the touch—Riku wasn't sure he ever wanted to let go.

When Sora broke the kiss, Riku couldn't help a whimper of protest, though he didn't think anyone else than Sora heard it over the music. As for Sora, he winked at Riku, then turned back to Ansem and Braig. "Good enough for you?"

Their yes were narrowed with matching contempt. "As I thought," Ansem said.

"Yeah, that was too easy, wasn't it?" Braig added. "Hey, Isa, what do you—"

"Just get the _fuck_ out of here," Isa said, tearing his eyes away from the distant look he'd been casting towards Riku and turning to his friends with unveiled fury. "I'm serious! What the fuck is _wrong_ with you guys? After all this time, you just—" He scoffed. "We're _done_."

Riku had almost forgotten the flashes of Isa's temper; they were still as impressive as ever. He was however more surprised to see his anger directed at Ansem and Braig, of all people.

The two of them looked similarly shocked, but when Isa narrowed his eyes and took a menacing step towards them, they dashed off without another word. Once they were gone, Isa sighed, and turned to Riku. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner. I can't believe—all this time, I thought they'd changed."

Riku shrugged, but was too flabbergasted to find an answer that wouldn't be extremely skeptical of Isa's faith in his friends.

"This whole thing was dumb. I was petty to make you come here at all."

"What's going on, Isa?" Riku couldn't help but ask. "Like, what's _really_ going on?"

"What's going on is I need new friends. Maybe we can talk about that later, though?" He gaze flicked to somewhere behind Riku. "There's someone I should talk to. I'm ten years too late."

Frowning in confusion, Riku watched Isa walk past him and stride across the room. He made all the way to Lea, who was standing by himself near the bowl of punch. When Isa got to him, his face turned from bored to surprised; then, after Isa said something, to shocked. One moment later, the two of them were shamelessly kissing.

"Should I understand any of what just happened?" Sora whispered in Riku's ear.

"I have no idea myself." The two had been friends before Isa fell in with Ansem and Braig, but Riku had never known about… _this_. "But I guess I'm in the clear with my father." _I need new friends_ , Isa had said. Maybe he should get in touch—without their parents playing messengers.

But that was a problem for another time.

"That's good, right?" Sora said.

"Yeah," Riku said. "It's great."

"So—"

"Wanna take off?" Riku blurted out. "I'd rather be literally anywhere except here. And—" He breathed hard. "I'd kind of want you to come with me. If you want to."

Sora smiled up at him. "That sounds lovely."

* * *

Riku really had no plan, so he found himself automatically walking back towards his apartment. It didn't matter, because Sora was there with him, and they hadn't let go of each other's hand since they'd left the school.

"So—" Sora said.

"So?"

"Can I ask what they meant? With the whole 'gay chicken' thing? I've seen homophobic bullying before, but this was different. It was…specific."

"Oh." It wasn't really what Riku wished to talk about the most, but he guessed he should correct the record, especially after the insinuations Ansem had made. "We played it once, during senior year. We were drunk, and—" He groaned in advance at having to admit this. "I had a stupid-ass crush on Ansem. So when it was our turn—"

"You…like, tried your luck or something?"

"That's what he made it sound like, huh?" Riku shook his head. "No. I was way too scared, I backed out before we were even remotely within kissing distance. I still popped a pretty massive boner just from thinking about it."

Sora frowned. "And—"

"They noticed."

"Oh. _Shit._ "

Riku let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah. Shit. I brushed it off, tried to say it was the alcohol, but I think they knew then. Things changed after that."

"I can imagine, from what I've seen tonight. Sucks you had to go through that, especially by yourself."

"It's okay now."

"It's _never_ okay, but I'll let it slide. You did better with them tonight than I would do if I went to my own high school reunion." Riku glanced at Sora, curious, but he shook his head. "Don't ask."

"I feel like you kind of owe me, after I exposed all of my secrets—"

Sora tutted, wagging a finger in front of Riku's face. "Who here was helping who be their pretend best friend again? I think we're even."

Riku couldn't help but smile at his tone. "Okay, fair enough."

There was a moment where Sora visibly hesitated, then, "So—I have to ask, what were you wearing?"

"What was I—"

"During the gay chicken thing."

"Uh…normal clothes, I guess? We were at a house party."

"So like, you wore baggy pants at the time or—"

Riku almost choked on his own breath as he caught Sora's meaning. "I—I was wearing jeans?"

"And they noticed?"

The way Sora smiled at Riku, biting his lip as his gaze roamed up and down Riku's body, felt like being set on fire. "So—you kissed me earlier." It was the first thing that had come to Riku's mind to try and change the subject, and he realized too late it was perhaps not the best choice, but he committed to it anyway. "I—I kinda never kissed anyone before?"

Sora's smirk fell away from his face. "You—what?"

"Well, never a guy, anyway."

"But you—" Sora gaped openly now. "You look like _that_ ," he said, waving his hand up and down towards Riku. "How can you not—"

Between the topic and the compliment Sora had just paid him, Riku was pretty sure he was bright red by now. "Bad at socializing, mostly?"

" _Shit._ I'm sorry, if I'd known, I wouldn't have rushed you like that."

Riku shook his head. "No, it's—it's okay. It was pretty awesome for a first kiss." Just thinking about it made him smile.

Sora opened his mouth, closed it, then finally opened it again and said, "I—I want you to know I didn't just kiss you because of _them_. I did genuinely want to kiss you, too."

"That's—good," Riku said. He'd suspected that—hoped for it, too—but hearing Sora say it was more overwhelming than anything else. "Great, even."

Sora paused in his tracks, and glanced around. "We're at your place," he said.

Riku blinked in surprise. He'd forgotten where he was going. "Um—yeah. Sorry, I was kind of on autopilot."

"Don't apologize," Sora said. "I had fun tonight, but—"

"Do you want to come up with me?"

Riku felt his cheeks heating up even further after he blurted out the words, and Sora looked at him with wide eyes. "You sure? If you've never—"

"I'm sure. This is the craziest thing I've ever done, but _fuck yes_ I'm sure."

"Well," Sora said with an appreciate smile. "Far be it from me to deny you your _craziest thing you've ever done_."

* * *

The walk up the stairs to Riku's apartment went by in a blur, with Sora spontaneously deciding to race Riku to the top. By the time Riku opened his door, they were out of breath from the exertion, and Riku's breathlessness only grew when he saw the dark look Sora was casting him after he closed the door behind him.

"You sure about this?" Sora asked, removing his suit jacket and carefully hanging it by the door. "It's not too late to just have a nice coffee and a kiss goodnight."

He smirked, and all Riku wanted was to kiss it away. So he said, "Shut up," and did exactly that.

They landed on his couch, Sora drawing him in closer and wrapping his legs around Riku's waist and hooking his arms around Riku's neck. Through the thin fabric of their suit pans, Riku could feel a hard line against his thigh, and that sent arousal coursing through his veins. He was hard instantly, his slacks feeling far too tight, and he couldn't help but grind into Sora's lap. Sora moaned into his mouth in response, sending his brain even further into overdrive.

This wasn't enough—he needed _more_. And above all else, he needed to be free from all these stupid _layers_.

He pulled away from Sora, kneeling on the couch between his legs so he coud take off his suit jacket and toss it aside.

Sora's eyes shone bright as he tracked his movements, but when Riku moved to his tie, he sat up. "Hold on," he said, putting his hand on the knot of Riku's tie. He worked it undone with expert dexterity, not even looking away from Riku's eyes as he did. "Before we go any further, do you have any condoms?"

Part of Riku had always thought this kind of pragmatic question would break the spell of the moment, but instead, it only made it sound more _real_. He was really about to have sex with this boy, and he needed protection for that. "Yeah," he said, though his throat felt dry.

Sora frowned. "Really? I thought—"

"Wishful thinking," Riku said with a grimace.

"Well, lucky for us," Sora said. His smile was devoid of any mockery, and Riku was infinitely grateful for that. "Maybe we should take this to a more comfortable spot, then?"

So. Bedroom, then. It was time for that. "Yeah," he said, clearing his throat. "This way."

He stood up, feeling self-conscious at the discomfort in his pants, but Sora's hungry look changed his mind about that. "Okay," Sora said. "I can see why that would be hard to miss." Riku blushed even harder at that.

The moment Sora was up from the couch, their lips were on one another's—Riku wasn't even sure who initiated the kiss. It made moving to the bedroom a complex affair, between the kissing and Riku's hands, which had seemingly developed a mind of their own and wanted nothing more than to map out every inch of Sora's body. Sora guided him under his shirt somewhere near the television, and by the time they made it to the bedroom, his shirt was off, as were both of their belts, their shoes and their socks.

Once they were in the bedroom, Riku had to regretfully step away long enough to fish his unused box of condoms from the nightstand, holding it up triumphantly at Sora.

Sora grinned in return. "I don't think we'll need _that_ many for a first time, Riku."

Riku shrugged, too busy staring at Sora's bare chest to mind his sass. Sora took notice of his gaze, and walked over to stand by him on Riku's bedside.

"So—" Sora said, placing both of his hands on Riku's chest. "Why don't you let me take care of _all this_."

"Yes please," Riku said.

The words weren't fully out that Sora had already open his shirt and taken it off, and in just a few more moments, his nimble fingers had undone the buttons of Riku's slacks, which fell into a puddle around his ankles. Sora glanced at the tent in Riku's boxer briefs, licking his lips as he did. Riku thought he should feel self-conscious, but with Sora looking at him like that, he couldn't bring himself to.

Still, he didn't want to be at a disadvantage. "My turn," he said. He wasn't as expert as Sora, but he still managed to get Sora's pants unbuttoned. He briefly considered his next action, and then, instead of merely pushing them down, Riku slid his hands inside, under the waistband of Sora's underwear, relishing in the smooth feeling of Sora's ass under his fingertips.

Sora looked at him with a teasing look, as if he'd noticed his hesitation. Riku grinned, and pushed further down, causing Sora's pants and underwear to drop to the floor at last. And—there it was. His cock sprung free, standing at full attention and immediately captivating Riku's attention.

"You can do more than look, you know," Sora said, his voice suddenly an octave lower.

It felt almost too daunting, but Riku managed to summon the willpower to move one hand from where it rested on Sora's ass and wrap it around Sora's dick. The firm, hot feeling of it was a strange mixture of familiar and foreign, and as he gave a tentative, slow stroke, he marveled at the way Sora's entire body trembled.

"See? No problem." Sora's voice remained low, as if anything louder would break the spell. "Now—what did you have in mind?"

Riku blinked. "I hadn't really thought about it." He thought he could be content just touching Sora, but at the same time, his body was achingly demanding for more. "I—think I want to—"

Sora looked at him with an indulgent smile. "You literally have my dick in your hands, Riku. Whatever it is, you can say it out loud. I promise."

"I want to fuck you?" He hated the way his voice sounded hesitant, but at least he'd gotten the words out.

" _Now_ we're getting somewhere," Sora said with a pleased smirk. "Can I get this out of the way?" he asked, glancing at Riku's boxer briefs.

Riku followed his gaze down, feeling almost incredulous. "Uh. Yeah?"

Sora moved almost instantly, matching the urgency Riku felt as he pushed his underwear out of the way. " _Oh, shit_ ," he said softly as Riku's cock came into view, and Riku shuddered at the note in his voice. Before Riku could respond, though, Sora pushed him backwards, and he fell on the mattress. The shock knocked the wind out of him, and his breath did not show any sign of returning as Sora climbed on top of him, straddling his hips, and bent down to kiss him, pressing their cocks against each other.

It was like Riku's brain had caught fire. The friction was all he cared about, the taste of Sora's lips, the smooth lines of his back under Riku's fingers. It was almost too much—so of course Sora brought an end to it.

"Want me to handle this, or shall you?"

Riku's vision took a moment to focus on the packet in his fingers—the condom wrapper, his brain unhelpfully provided. "Uh," he said dumbly.

Sora smiled. "I'll do it."

With a smooth, assured motion, he ripped the package open, while his other hand was grabbing hold of Riku's cock, causing his breath to hitch. This was _it_ —the first time a guy touched his dick. Before Riku could process that, Sora was rolling the condom over it, and looking at Riku again. "What about this part? Shall I?"

"Fuck yeah." Riku wasn't sure he'd be able to move if he tried anyway—not with his mind addled as it was.

"Fine by me," Sora said. He grabbed the base of Riku's cock again, and shifted his position, blindly aligning the tip with his entrance. Then, without even a hint of hesitation, he lowered himself onto it.

He went slowly, and Riku didn't know if it was for his own benefit or Riku's, but he was grateful for it either way, because if everything else had felt overwhelming, this was on a whole other level. The hot pressure of Sora engulfing his cock, inch by inch, into himself, was positively _maddening_. There was no way for Riku to describe it—no experience he'd ever had that he could relate it to. It was _everything_ and he wasn't sure how he could ever do anything else after this. It was a struggle to keep his eyes open, yet he didn't want to miss a single moment of the glorious sight that was Sora sitting down onto him, his own hard cock wavering with his motions.

Then Riku was fully inside, and Sora started to move, picking up speed, and _now_ Riku had to close his eyes against the onslaught of pleasure. A cry ripped itself from his throat, sounding utterly undignified, and he couldn't bring himself to care, not when Sora was practically bouncing on his dick. Not that Sora sounded any more composed.

" _Fuck_ , you really _are_ big," Sora huffed out in-between high moans. Riku didn't know if he was just using flattery—though he had noted that he was noticeably bigger than Sora, whatever that meant—but right now, the compliment went straight to his dick, and Riku felt it pulse almost as if in response.

"Wait," he managed to say, and to his surprise, Sora stilled almost immediately. "I wanna try—doing some of the work myself."

"Oh, really?" Sora said with a smirk, his voice practically a purr. "All right."

He bent down to kiss Riku, then rolled to the side, landing on his back on the mattress next to Riku.

In spite of how much his head felt like it was swimming, Riku sat up, and moved to kneel between Sora's leg, who helpfully parted them a little more, offering up his ass as if in offering. The sight of him was exquisite, but Riku had to focus if he wanted to do this right.

He tried to remember what Sora had done, and took his own cock with one hand, carefully bringing the tip against Sora's hole. Sora shivered with anticipation, encouraging Riku with a low moan to push inside, so Riku tried. He went in surprisingly easily—though he guessed Sora was still relaxed.

As he tried to find a good thrusting motion, he kept his eyes focused on Sora's face, transfixed by his beauty even as he looked for signs of how well he was doing. It was only when he got Sora to moan his name that he started to grow confident and pick up his rhythm to the faster pace his body was demanding.

He'd used his hands for balance, but now that he was growing more at ease, his eyes landed on Sora's cock, still rock-hard and untouched between them. Riku was unable to resist: he wrapped a hand around it, and started stroking it in rhythm with his thrust. Sora's moans grew louder and less coherent—not so much his name anymore so much as primal cries of ecstasy.

And then, "Riku! I'm gonna—"

He didn't finish, though he didn't have to. His cock erupted in Riku's hand even as his entire body seized up in pleasure, squeezing around Riku's cock. Riku had been on the edge himself for too long; seeing this, _feeling_ this, he couldn't hold back either.

"Sora—" His cry was strangled, and he had to put his hands on Sora's chest for balance as he came inside of him.

His mind blanked out, finally giving out before all the sensations. All he could feel was Sora pulling him down into a messy kiss, pressing their chests flush together, smearing Sora's come on both of their skin—and Riku couldn't bring himself to mind.

He somehow pulled out of Sora and rolled onto the side. "Wow," he managed to say in-between the panting. Then, looking down at himself, "Oh. Uh—" The condom was still there, noticeably full now even though Riku's cock had already softened. He sat up, pulling it out and clumsily tying it up.

Finally, he looked back at Sora, he was staring at him with those bright eyes of him, a blissful smile spread on his lips. "Wow indeed," Sora finally said.

"Was I okay?"

Sora chuckled. "You were _very_ okay."

"O-okay. Good. I'm glad." He glanced at the condom in his hands. "Uh, I should—"

"Yeah. Don't take too long, though."

Riku wasn't about to be told twice; he almost dashed to the bin, threw the condom inside, then back to the bed. Sora immediately shifted closer to him, pressing their bodies together. They were positively filthy, but as Sora nuzzled into the crook of his neck, Riku found he didn't care. He put an arm around Sora, settling on the small of his back to keep him close.

"Hey, Riku?" Sora sounded sleepy already.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad I get to be your best friend." Riku could feel him smile, even if he couldn't see it with Sora's face pressed against him. "I hope I get to keep the title."

Riku chuckled. "I think we can work something out."


End file.
